The present invention relates to a gyroscopic sensor comprising:
a sensitive element designed to vibrate;
an electrode carrier capable of carrying excitation electrodes for exciting the sensitive element and detection electrodes for detecting the vibration of the sensitive element; and
support rods designed to support the electrode carrier.
Such a gyroscopic sensor is, for example, described in patent application FR 2 859 017. In this type of gyroscopic sensor, the conducting rods are generally formed by cylindrical piles fastened at one of their ends to the electrode carrier. However, the mechanical behaviour of this type of gyroscope is poor. The object of the invention is in particular to provide a gyroscopic sensor of better mechanical behaviour. For this purpose, one subject of the invention is a gyroscopic sensor in which the support rods have at least one bulged end.